Pokemon XD: Shadow Force
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: It's been one year since Cipher's downfall, and Orre is recovering. Three children are offered a starter Pokemon-and that's where things go terribly wrong. New Pokemon, a new region, a whole new adventure. Takes place between the BF and DP anime series.


A/N: This story was originally called "Mewtwo's Great Adventure", long before XD came out. However, after playing XD, Niisama and I gave it a major revision. Now, I haven't watched the Pokemon tv show for years, so I don't know much about the new characters. Bear that in mind as you read this. Also, my opinions of the Anime characters (especially Ash) have changed dramatically (for the better) since I watched the movies after several years.

Timeline-wise, I'd say this takes place after the eighth movie, since all of Ash's Pokemon are evolved into their final forms (except for Corphish, Pikachu, and Aipom, who of course, can't evolve) and Brock has Bonsly, as well as May having Eevee and Blaziken. Also, Max will eventually get a Pokemon in here. It might be one of my Fakemon, then again, it may not. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?

Disclaimer: Any Pokemon you don't recognize belong to me, those you do don't. The same goes for human characters. David is credited to Niisama. Yes, this begins a little like Pokemon Heroes, but I thought that it was the best approach to the happenings of this chapter.

The Region, Termina, is named after the land Majora's Mask takes place in. It's homage to one of the best Zelda games ever.

For your convenience, there will be what I call a Pokemon Analyzer at the end of each chapter. It will list each Pokemon that appeared in the chapter, who it belonged to or if it was wild, the attacks it used, and whether it was a Shadow Pokemon or not.

Pokemon XD: Shadow Force

…………………………………………

Prologue

CIPHER KEY LAIR, ORRE--- 12:00:00 AM

"This place is a mess. I can't believe no one ever bother to clean it up and restore it-it was a great lab."

"No one bothered to rebuild it because that would be too obvious. Cipher attracted to much attention in Orre. That's why the Boss wanted to shift the project to Termina. Besides, there are hardly any wild Pokemon here. Better to have HQ in an area with plenty of Pokemon to capture."

"Yeah, well-oh, hey! Here it is. I found the files we're looking for."

"You sure those are the right ones?"

"Yes! It's right here-the XD project, specifics on the mistakes with Lugia, how to fix them…We've got it. Everything we need to complete the Boss's own project."

"Excellent. Let's split-this place makes me nervous; I think I saw a trainer lurking around here somewhere."

"The lurking's our job. But, hey, if it's a trainer, let them challenge us. We have special Pokemon."

………………………………………………………………………

The two trainers exited the ruined Cipher laboratory, keeping to the shadows the moonlight caused the walls to cast on the ground. Their getaway vehicle was in sight, they only had a little farther to go…

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Both trainers turned around to face a teenage boy, standing behind them with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face. A tough-looking Manectric stood next to him, growling fiercely.

"What did you take?" The boy demanded. "I'm here to make sure that no one takes anything from this building until the proper authorities come and take all the XD files!" His eyes narrowed. "That's what you took, isn't it? You wear matching uniforms…are you Cipher Peons?"

One of the mystery trainers took a Pokeball off of his belt at held it in front of his face. "I'm warning you, boy. If you know what's good for you, you'll let us take what we want."

The boy stamped his foot angrily. "I don't think so! Manectric, get those guys!"

Manectric howled and rushed toward the two thieves.

The first one grinned. "We warned you…"

"And now you must pay the price for ignoring us!" The other finished.

Both trainers threw a Pokeball in the air.

"Go, Combusken!"

"Go, Rabcoon!"

Lights flashed, and two Pokemon appeared. One of them was a tough yellow and orange chicken like creature that stood on two strong legs. The other was a black and blue raccoon creature with white paws. Both Pokemon faced Manectric, ready to fight on their trainers' command.

The boy gasped. Something seemed off about those Pokemon. Their demeanor was…blank, almost, except there was a fierce, evil glint in their eyes. "Manectric! Be careful, something's funny about those two!"

Manectric dropped out of its charge, circling the two Pokemon warily. It could sense the strangeness of the Pokemon as well. It looked towards its trainer, asking what to do. The boy shook his head. "Manectric, you're more than strong enough to deal with them. Use Shock Wave!"

Manectric's fur crackled with electricity, and it ran towards Combusken, ready to take the Pokemon down.

"Combusken, use Shadow Rave," The first trainer told his Pokemon calmly.

"You, too, Rabcoon, finish it in one blow," The second trainer added to her Pokemon.

"Shadow Rave? Oh, no, those guys are Shadow Pokemon! Manectric, get out of there!" The boy cried desperately. He pulled out a Pokeball. "Return!" A red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball, recalling Manectric safely inside just as the Shadow Rave attacks hit the area where it had been standing.

The boy backed off. "Take whatever you want! Just leave Manectric alone!"

"Smart kid…but you need to be taught some respect. Luckily for you, however, we're in a hurry. We'll let you off this once. But if we see you again…We won't be responsible for what happens. We might just decide your Manectric will make an excellent Shadow Pokemon…"

The boy backed away and ran off into the laboratory.

The male trainer recalled Combusken and shook his head. "Well, that was an annoyance…let's get going."

The female recalled her Rabcoon as well. "Right. Let's go…the Boss will be wanting those files."

The two trainers climbed into their helicopter and took off, leaving the old Cipher Key Lab in the distance as they soared off in the direction of Kanto.

"Hey, what if that boy from the last time tries to stop us?" The female trainer asked her companion. "He does have Lugia…"

He companion snorted. "He won't even find out what's happening in Termina," He said dismissively. "And if he does, it doesn't matter. Lugia will be no match for the Pokemon the Boss will unleash. This," He held up the small disc that contained the XD information, "guarantees that."

"What Pokemon exactly? Do you know?"

An evil grin spread across the man's face.

"Groudon and Kyogre."

………………………………………………………………

Pokemon Analyzer

#310 Manectric  
Type: Electric  
Species: Discharge  
Ability: Lightning Rod- draws Electric-types moves to itself.  
Evolution: Stage One Final. Evolves from Electrike.  
Trainer: Guard Boy Phil  
Attacks Used: Shock Wave

#256 Combusken (Shadow)  
Type: Fire/Fighting  
Species: Young Fowl  
Ability: Blaze-Ups Fire-type attacks when Combusken's HP is low.  
Evolution: Stage One. Evolves from Torchic.  
Trainer: Mystery Trainer Male  
Attacks Used: Shadow Rave

#404 Rabcoon (Shadow)  
Type: Dark Species: Wild Raccoon  
Ability: Insomnia-Rabcoon cannot be put to Sleep.  
Evolution: Stage One. Evolves from Racoontta.  
Trainer: Mystery Trainer Female  
Attacks Used: Shadow Rave


End file.
